


Nightmares Of The Kidnapped

by Shutter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutter/pseuds/Shutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott was the first to notice.</p>
<p>He noticed the way Stiles and Isaac would stay close to each other, neither of them willing to let the other out of their sight if they couldn't help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares Of The Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, turns out I can only write fic when there's at least a little torture or darkness in it, ugh. Anyhow I liked the way this turned out, and I hope you do to! Sorry it's short, might make another one sometime this week.

Scott was the first to notice.

 

He noticed the way Stiles and Isaac would stay close to each other, neither of them willing to let the other out of their sight if they couldn't help it.

 

Scott suspected it had to do with what happened when they were kidnapped by hunters. They weren't all that willing to tell what had happened during that week and a half--Stiles still had bruises from it and a handful of new scars. The first week after Derek and the rest of the pack had rescued them, that had been the worst. Stiles woke up screaming, and both him and Isaac had panic attacks everyday.

 

The only thing that seemed to calm them down was each other, just by simply looking at each other and they'd calm down.

 

The second week hadn't been all that better, and Derek finally had to talk to Stiles' dad into letting Isaac stay with them, because it seemed like the best thing. He had agreed pretty quickly, saying "Anything to help Stiles," and allowed Isaac into his home.

 

It had been a month since the kidnap and Isaac still went over to Stiles' place every other day.

 

But it's gotten better.

 

At least Scott hope it has, his mom still tells him to keep a close eye on them, because "Even though they may look fine, they really aren't. Whatever happened there, it left physical and mental scars".

 

~-~O~-~ ~-~O~-~ ~-~O~-~ ~-~O~-~ ~-~O~-~

 

"Isaac?" Erica knocked on her pack mates door. They had finally talked Derek into getting a house. They had found one close to the woods, and it was cheap enough for them to handle.

 

"Isaac I'm coming in, alright?" She turned to knob slowly and nudged the door open carefully, sticking her head inside.

 

"Isaac?" She asked when she spot no one. She frowned and pushed the door open all the way, walking to the open window in the corner.

 

She sighed, "You went to Stiles' place again, didn't you?" She whispered quietly, closing the window and turning back around.

 

Derek stood in the doorway, his gaze roaming around room, "He'll be okay," Derek said, his voice oddly soft and his eyes a little sad.

 

Erica nodded, "I hope so," She agreed.

 

~-~O~-~ ~-~O~-~ ~-~O~-~ ~-~O~-~ ~-~O~-~

 

From: **Scott**

_im worried about stiles_

Allison nodded, sighing her agreement and typing a reply.

To: **Scott**

_We all are. Also worried about Isaac, they're both to quiet and the only really ever talk to each other these days._

From; **Scott**

erica just txted. she said isaac left to spend the night at stiles again. do you think theyll ever be okay again? go back to the way they were?

To; **Scott**

_Scott, they wont ever go back to the way they were. You saw the way they came back, Stiles was covered in gashes and bruises, Isaac was shot up with wolfs bane and he almost died that day too. They were tortured Scott, no one comes back from that and go back to the way they were. The best we can hope for is that they'll at least open up a little more._

From; **Scott**

_i know they were tortured! i just wish it hadnt been them, they shouldnt have had to gone through that. NO on should have to go through something like that_

To; **Scott**

_I do too Scott, the whole pack does. The pack meeting is tomorrow right? Do you think Stiles and Isaac will be there?_

From; **Scott**

_uh yeah. i dont know if they will be though i mean they didnt show for the last few. why?_

To; **Scott**

_I just wanted to talk to them, or at least one of them. If they don't show I'll make sure to give Stiles a call, and you can call Isaac? You know him better then I do._

From; **Scott**

_alright? but what do i talk to him about?_

To; **Scott**

_Just let him know we're here if he wants to talk, or just for us to be there. I know we've told them that before, but I think its better if we try again._

From; **Scott**

_alright see you tomorrow_

 

~-~O~-~ ~-~O~-~ ~-~O~-~ ~-~O~-~ ~-~O~-~

 

"Allison called me today," Stiles whispered, his eyes closed.

 

Isaac nodded and squeezed Stiles' hand tighter, "Yeah I thought she would. Scott called me," He opened his eyes and studied the others face, his heart slowly to a normal rate.

 

Stiles opened his eyes and stared back at Isaac, cracking a small smile, "Did he tell you that he was there if you needed to talk?" He asked, and ran his free hand through Isaac's hair.

 

Isaac snorted and nodded, "Also said I could always go hang out at his place if I needed." Stiles laughed.

 

"Allison said the same thing, I think she thinks I'm gay," He cracked a grin.

 

"Yeah, well you kind of are," Isaac smiled warmly and brought his forehead to Stiles', pulling the other closer, "And you're also mine." He whispered.

 

Stiles nodded sleepily, "Only for you," He agreed, placing a feather light kiss to the corner of Isaac's mouth.

 

"When will your dad be home by the way?" Isaac asked suddenly, his eyes meeting with Stiles'.

 

"Dude, my dad totally knows that you still stay here like all the time. He cornered me a few days ago and said I could have you up here, as long as I'm 'safe', and then he handed me a box of condoms." He broke into laughter as Isaac did.

 

They grew quiet after that, Isaac listening to the steady beat of Stiles' heart, and Stiles listening to intake and exhale of breath from Isaac.

 

"Do you think we'll ever not wake up from a nightmare?" Stiles asked after ten minutes, his voice low like he's sharing a secret.

 

"Maybe, but either way we still have each other," Isaac whispered back.

 

Stiles hummed, "I like the sound of that," and with that he feel asleep, Isaac minutes behind.

 

          They both woke up from nightmares, but it was okay--they had each other.


End file.
